To Wake a Sleeping Giant
by Aussie
Summary: The Goa'uld, Replicators and Ori have been defeated leaving the galaxy  and Earth  relatively at peace. A sneak Cylon attack disrupts the peace add inadvertently causes disclosure of the Stargate, waking a sleeping giant. The galaxy will never be the same
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

A secluded group of people on the planet Earth had lead to the fall of the Goa'uld, the most powerful race across the Milky Way Galaxy for centuries who had ruled with an iron fist and enslaved hundreds of worlds. They had helped one of the most advanced races in multiple galaxies defeat their long-time enemy, a group of self-replicating machines that adapted to new technologies at lightning speed. Narrowly averting an invasion by a galaxy full of beings which had ascended beyond this plane of existence, calling themselves the Ori, was also on their repertoire. This group had operated in the shadows and had even kept the existence of other life throughout the galaxy a secret from more than ninety-nine percent of the population of their home planet.

This group was called the SGC and they now thought that they were now relatively safe. They were now left contending with the power vaccum left by the fall of the Goa'uld and a few stray Ori ships left in the galaxy. They were now free to pursue other things, like pushing their forces to their second base, an advanced city in an adjoining galaxy, and expanding on their knowledge of the Stargate network, a series of devices left through the galaxy by an ancient race allowing for instantaneous transport throughout the stars.

The SGC's main advantage that allowed for their victory over so many vast and powerful opponents was their unparalleled understanding of the tactics of warfare. Humanity on Earth had evolved for millennia at internal conflict – fighting each other and mastering differing methods of killing one another. When compared to other races throughout the galaxy, the people of Earth had a drive to survive, no matter the cost. Over evolution of their race, this drive had often led to increasingly more complex and efficient ways to kill the enemy and survive. Deceit, cunning and misleading the enemy were often some of the tactics used to typically win. Moreover, the people of Earth had shed their need to look deadly and intimidate their enemies hundreds of years ago. The tactical evolution of human warfare on earth had evolved so that it was more important to kill the enemy by any means necessary rather than to intimidate. This had led to the SGC using small teams of tactical operatives to strike a the heart of the enemy. While their enemies had millions of combatants, they were trained in intimidation and using their overwhelming numbers. The people of Earth were trained to survive and fight another day. The Goa'uld had fallen to this aspect of Tau'ri warfare. As had the replicators, time and time again as the most advanced race in multiple galaxies turned to the people of Earth to devise new and cunning ways to defeat the self replicating machines.

The Lucian Alliance, a loose alliance of smugglers, pirates and the remaining Goa'uld, were quickly learning these tactics though. The galaxy post Goa'uld and Ori was a very dangerous place as worlds and systems began to fracture and splinter off from one another. More and more worlds were fighting each other over resources and dominance. One had to become cunning to survive these days.  
Meanwhile the people of the Tau'ri now had access to all the knowledge of the Asgard, the aforementioned advanced race and were quickly adapting the Asgard's knowledge onto their ships and defensive facilities. They were already a power to be reckoned with in the galaxy, however this was making them much more powerful. Their advances in technology helped them carry out their missions and protect a number of worlds from rebels and pirates throughout the galaxy. It was becoming much easier for them to defeat their enemies, and without realising it, they were falling into the same trap that had caught so many advanced races before them. They were losing their tactical advantage and becoming more and more reliant on advanced technology.

It was this day that the Tau'ri would be alerted to the importance of tactics in any battle. It was this day that a much, much more technologically inferior race would strike a blow to the Tau'ri much, much larger than any of the technologically advanced races that had fallen under the indirect pinches of the Tau'ri. It was this day that multiple cities across Earth would suffer the blasts of nuclear destruction. It was this day that the Tau'ri would meet two races that had more cunning, more deceit, and were more familiar with space warfare than most races throughout the galaxy. The Tau'ri had been in space for less than a decade, while one of these races had been operating in space for more than forty years. The other race had been operating in space for much, much longer. No one really knew how long they'd been making warfare on each other in space, but it was definitely longer than two-hundred years, their distant ancestors having lost the ability deep in their past. These two races would shape the future of the people of Earth and make the galaxy tremble at large.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

BC304- Apollo – Earth

Samantha Carter had just boarded the Apollo from the SGC. Their beaming technology allowed for her rapid transfer from anywhere on Earth to the bridge of the ship in an instant. They were going to go on a shake-down cruise of the ship after it had suffered severe damages after the Icarus planet had exploded on their tail as they jumped into hyperspace. The blast had reverberated through the hyperspace window and had overloaded the jump drives, causing the ship to drop out of hyperspace only one light-year away from the planet. They had managed to get back to Earth after fitting a temporary drive to the ship which had been delivered after three days by the Daedalus. This was the first time that they were going to test the newly installed hyperdrive on the ship. The drive had also undergone a number of recent Asgard upgrades to make it faster and run slightly cooler.

Looking out of the front viewport of the ship, she could see the horizon of Earth filling the view in front of her. No matter how many times she had seen the planet from space, it still filled her with wonder when she had a minute or two with her thoughts to herself: when she could stop thinking about the myriad of tasks to do to effectively run the ship. The view did not take her in like it did at other times though. There was something nagging at her in the back of her mind, something that she couldn't quite put her finger on. It was making her uneasy and tense. She didn't know what it was and had put it down to just one of her moods – perhaps something had irritated her this morning more than it should have.

The Daedalaus was due to arrive in orbit above the planet in one hour to relieve the Apollo of guard duties above Earth. It was a Standard Operating Procedure now to have at least one upgraded BC304 defending Earth at all times now after they had intercepted a number of cloaked cargo-ships heading to, and more importantly, leaving the planet carrying members of the Lucian Alliance.

"What have we got today Lt. Hailey," Samantha asked of their communications officer.

"Nothing too unusual sir. Engineering reports that they are preparing the reports on the hyperdrive audit now and should have it to you within twenty minutes. All is looking in the green," she replied.

"That's good. Anything else?" Carter asked.

"We keep getting sensor ghosts in random locations around the system sir. We've dispatched 302s and a jumper to investigate, but so far they have found nothing. Engineering reports that they're in the middle of re-calibrating the sensors as we speak and that they will definitely be working by the time we leave."

"Good. Keep me appraised. We're not leaving the system until we have working sensors," Carter replied.

"Will do Commander," Lt. Hailey replied. There never seemed to be a day when everything on the ship worked at one-hundred percent efficiency. Carter knew that it was because of the myriad of different technologies that had been reverse engineered from alien races, all interacting, which led to their myriad of problems. Carter turned away from Lt. Hailey to head off of the bridge and go to her quarters for a few minutes when their sensors officer spoke up.

"Commander, we've got two contacts," he said to her in a very efficient tone. "They are fighter sized, approximately one and a half million kilometres to our port. They appeared after an un-known spatial distortion."

"What's their status," she asked. That feeling of unease in the back of her mind skyrocketed now, coming to the forefront. Her military training allowed her to remain calm and collected and keep a level head.

"They are holding position. They do not match any known configuration. There are lifesigns, but I can not identify them. It is almost as if the ships are the life signs," the sensors officer said. An image appeared on Carter's viewscreen of a live-feed of the fighters from one of the myriad of optical telescopes dotted all over the ship. The fighters were crescent shaped with a central chassis in the rough shape of an alien head from the 'alien' movies. The only indication of a cockpit was a red horizontal red slit running across the face of the central chassis. A few moments passed before the sensors officer spoke up again. "We have multiple spatial distortions from the Asteroid Belt. There are too many to count. I'm getting the computer to calculate the volume," he said.

"Do they match the same ones that made these two fighters appear?" Carter asked.

"Yes sir. I am also picking up distortions around Earth... The computer has calculated the volume sir – there are five-thousand distortions from the asteroid belt and five-thousand appearing in orbit above Earth".

"Alright. Ths is a co-ordinated attack. Raise shields and power the rail guns. Launch 302s and alert the SGC and IOA if they're not aware of it already," Carter said to Lt. Hailey. "Bring us to bear on the closest enemy fighters. Do not fire unless they open fire on us or any Earth infrastructure first," Carter ordered, immediately taking control of the situation. It seemed as if only moments passed before the sensors officer was speaking again.

"Sir, the fighters are directly in Earth orbit and are destroying our satellites with munitions based weapons and multiple missiles released from every fighter... Seven large spatial anomalies detected sir. These ones are much larger than before. We have large contacts that have appeared around Earth, in orbit around every continent sir!" the sensors officer said. "They're big. Approximately twenty times larger than the Apollo!"

In space, multiple white flashes occurred that seemed to rip the invisible fabric of the universe apart before seven large ships emerged. Each ship appeared to be two Mercedes Benz symbols on top of each other joined by a central re-enforced axis. It took only moments for the ships to start spewing out hundreds and hundreds of additional fighters from beneath each spire of the ship.

The entire mobilisation of enemy forces into Earth Orbit had only taken five minutes, but to Samantha Carter, it felt like it had been a lifetime already and everything was running too slow. The Apollo was caught completely off-guard. Only four missiles had been loaded into the tubes and fired so far, but even then, the myriad of fighters surrounding the capital ships easily shot them down. They were too far away for beaming warheads onto the ships. And the Asgard supplied energy weapons were still powering up from a cold start.

"Sir, we're receiving reports from the SGC. The initial attack has taken out a lot of the communications satellites and they're having to communicate to IOA countries via their sub-space transmitters. All IOA countries are launching their F302s and conventional fighters. The Antarctic platform has five-hundred drones available and they are currently determining targets of opportunity. They expect another five minutes before firing," Lt. Hailey said. Immediately afterwards, the sensors officer opened up again.

"Sir, eighteen warheads heading our way from the initial two fighters that entered the system. They are nuclear," he said.

"Do we know their yields?" Carter replied, referring to the yields of the missiles heading their way.

"Not until they detonate sir," one of the weapons officers replied to her.

"Beam them away and shoot them down, whatever you have to do," Carter replied. It was an absolute frenzy on the bridge. People were running around everywhere getting information and relaying orders to other sections of the ship. It was a constant stream of information from the weapons, sensor and communications officers. She was listening to everything they had to say, coming up with a plan. There was not too much they could do until they reached weapons range of either the fighters or the capital ships, or until the Asgard weapon was powered up.

"...F302s have engaged enemy fighters. They are reporting highly manoeuvrable enemy fighters sir, and they are having a hard time keeping up their kill ratio. Many are peeling off to intercept fighters heading into the atmosphere..." someone said.

"... multiple nuclear warheads heading towards the planet sir. Scans indicate they may be some kind of nuclear scatter bomb that releases multiple warheads once it has passed the stratosphere..."

"... multiple nuclear detonations in low-earth orbit sir... they are destroying large volumes of satellites and disrupting communications..."

"... drones launched from Antarctica sir. Enemy fighters are re-directing to attack the Antarctic base..."

"... brace for impact. Five nukes have not been intercepted or shot down and are going to impact the shields. Yields are above Earth conventional warheads but nothing near a Mark IX..."

The ship rumbled and shook as the nuclear warheads impacted on the shields. It was not a large hit, but the yield of the warheads was enough to reverberate throughout the ship.

"... shields down to 92%..."

"... Asgard weapons are ready to fire at extreme weapons range..." Carter heard. That was the one she wanted.

"Open fire on the nearest ship. Shoot them out of the sky!" Carter exclaimed. Immediately a bright blue lance shot out from the front of the Apollo heading towards the nearest capital ship. Instantaneously it ripped straight through the behemoth and out the other side, setting the atmosphere inside the ship alight. A number of secondary explosions coalesced along one of the

spires, causing it to disintegrate. Immediately a number of fighters re-directed their courses from heading towards Earth and went towards the ship. Within minutes, arcs of rail-gun fire were lancing out from the twelve emplacements on the Apollo. It was not enough to quell the oncoming hoard of enemy fighters which released a myriad of missiles, some nuclear and some conventional. The defences of the ship could not destroy all of the missiles and the ship was bathed in a nuclear fire. As the explosions faded, the glowing energy shield of the Apollo continued to radiate as the fading electromagnetic energy was dissipated. The forward momentum of the Apollo was carrying it towards the fighters at an alarming speed and some of them did not have enough time to veer away from the Apollo as it towered towards them. They impacted on the shields at break-neck speeds, instantly being destroyed as the Apollo headed towards Earth, white beams emenating from the ship as it beamed fighters and missiles from Earth's atmosphere to a kilometre beneath the crust.

Amidst the confusion and scurry of the attack, no one noticed a series of small, stealthed satellites disappear. The satellites had been using a technology forbidden by their creators, except for a few explicit purposes. They collected information on the opening minutes of the battle, analysing it and determining their best course of action. Together on a laser-light signal bounced between the satellites, the restricted artificial intelligences on-board decided to jump out of the system and notify their creators of what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

Heavy Raider 03583-GA was mostly powered down sitting on the surface of a small asteroid separating the inner solar system from the outer solar system. Inside, it held a Model Two and eight centurions. It was among thousands of other heavy raiders and raiders all doing the same. The raiders had jumped in gradually many days ago, coming in a trickle and sitting on multiple asteroids within the system to minimise the chances of detection. Ever since the Cylons had discovered Earth six months ago, they had re-directed part of their attack fleet from the Colonies to here to wipe out Earth. They knew that Earth had traces of advanced technology and were hoping to capture some of it during its destruction. This would drastically increase their chances of a successful attack against the Colonies.

Earth was densely populated for its size. It held approximately seven billion people. Caprica, the most developed world of the Twelve Colonies had much more land-mass and a small percentage of its population living in orbital habitats and it had roughly the same population. However Caprica was a unified planet. Earth, clearly, was not. There were large areas of land where people appeared to live at a much lower standard of living than other areas. The most developed areas were comparable to Caprica's level of technology, however Earth just did not have the space-faring capabilities that the Colonies did. They didn't need to. There was absolutely nothing near them. The Cylons had only encountered two habitable worlds between the Twelve Colonies right in the outer section of Orion's arm of the Milky Way, and these were at a considerable distance from Earth.

A small sound emanated from the front of the Heavy Raider. It indicated that the first wave of the attack was going to commence. Leoben and the Centurions within this Heavy Raider were part of the second wave of the attack – once relative air-superiority had been established, the landing forces would then jump into the system and begin ground-strikes and occupation of areas that had not been blasted from orbit. The Cylons did know that there was a major risk in attacking Earth. They had identified a number of ships coming and leaving from the system using an unknown means of FTL travel, and they had guessed that the ships were Earth's. They were puny compared to a base-star and all scans attempted did not result in the Cylons gaining any useful information. They just knew that the power output of the ships were more than they had ever encountered. They were counting on overwhelming numbers to subdue the ships, if they were technologically advanced or presented any unknown elements into the battle.

They were counting on the fact that Earth was a fractured world. Hundreds of differing nations existed on the planet. The Cylons calculated that because of this fact, they would not meet a co-ordinated resistance. They would be able to easily conquer the planet section by section after orbital bombardment had taken out the major population centres and military targets.

It seemed like an age later, but the second signal came from one of their relay drones they had established in the system. It was now time for the second wave to attack. As Leoben lifted his heavy raider off of the Asteroid, he had to maneouver it to a section of empty space that was large enough to perform a jump without causing a large amount of interference. If he were to jump too close to an asteroid, it would cause it to violently split and send pieces flying through space. That was not a worry if he were by himself, but there were multiple raiders surrounding him and if they were to all jump, some would be bound to get hit by flying debris.

He had to admit it, he was feeling a little bit apprehensive about the actions that they were going to take. The Earth humans had not done anything against the Cylons directly, but the Cylons were going to wipe them out of the galaxy with no prior warning. It did not seem just in the grand scheme of things, however logic won out. The Cylon nation had discussed this very issue prior to gearing up for an attack. The Cylons were the children of humanity, and it was time for humanity to leave this world and move onto the next. If they spared the Earther's, there was the chance that the Earther's would find out about the Cylons and what they would do to the Twelve Colonies. They would certainly seek out vengeance for their fallen brethren and hunt down the Cylon nation at some distant point in the future. So it was decided to destroy the Earther's as well and use the invasion as a 'trial run' to the upcoming attack on the Twelve Colonies, allowing the Cylons to adjust their strategies as they required.

The jump took him into a high-orbit of Earth. Looking out the front visor he could see white light lancing out of the Earth ship and attacking one of the base-stars, causing violent explosions in the centre axis. It was far in the distance though, close to one of the northern continents of the planet. He was heading for one of the southern continents and would steer well away from the Earth ship.

He was one of several dozen heavy raiders heading towards an isolated, sparsely populated continent in the southern hemisphere of the planet. All of the raiders were entering low-earth orbit when the flash of an FTL jump lit up his entire view. As the light receded, Leoben was literally stunned for words. He was so stunned, he could not maneouver the craft and had seconds before the heavy raider ran straight into a Mercury class Battlestar that had appeared only kilometres in front of the Heavy Raider.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for the reviews everyone. There is an important note that I should make about this story: this is not a "Reunions are a Bitch" clone – aka, Colonials invade Earth etc. I ALWAYS try doing something original. Most of the Earth Disclosure stories end up as "Earth is attacked – disclosure happens – earth industry ramps up and they become an empire". And just about all BSG/SG crossovers are either "Colonials attack Earth" or "Colonials find Earth and ask for lots of help".

My story is going to be something different. The basic premise is "What if Earth is attacked, disclosure happens, but instead of having to 'ramp up' its production of ships etc – what if they became friends with 12 Heavily Industrialised worlds already set up to mass-produce really big ships who have the ruthless practical skills of space-fighting that Earth has for ground-forces, the likes of which the Galaxy has never seen". Basically once Earth tells the Colonies about what is out there in the Galaxy, the Colonies will take a 'war stance' and greatly bolster their defences. Earth will provide them with technology and in no time at all, there will be battlestars roaming the galaxy, controlled by Colonial – Earth crews, sorting out the problems of the galaxy (i.e. Lucian Alliance etc). BUT, pulling in some mythos from BSG – humanity's technology and scope of their civilisation will grow much faster than their logic, skills, and morals will and this will ultimately lead to the internal destruction of this empire created.

Another note: I hold the right to change both universes as I see fit. I believe the technology level in Stargate got too exorbitant – i.e. how can Altantis see 'everything' in the solar system – how can it see behind a planet/asteroid - all signals travel in a straight line. The way I am approaching this is that I am removing the 'magic' from Ancient / Asgard Technology. It is not a good enough reason for some Ancient / Asgard technology to function as 'magic' because it does in the show – If I can not see any way for that to work using principals that we (current day) can begin to understand, then it will not work that way. Earth has relied on its superior technology, but has no practicality about fighting in space. The Colonials/Cylons have the practicality about fighting in space and can show Earth these skills. For example, all the technology in the world is good to protect you from Cylon nukes / missiles, but a single cylon raider can jump inside the shielding field of a Daedalaus class ship, launch 5 nukes, and 5 seconds later, Earth ship is no more. This is an example of the 'practicality' that the Colonials / Cylons possess, that Earth does not (that Earth has shown in the SG series in ground fighting, but not space).

Yes, I have got a couple of things wrong about the SG universe, and I will go back and fix those eventually. I have watched most episodes of SG1/SGA but stopped paying attention to SG1 about the time the Ori showed up, and I stopped paying much attention to SGA after the first half of season 2. So forgive me for any mistakes on my part.

Anyway, not that I'm ranting, just stating the direction this story is going to go so you, the reader, can decide on weather you're going to keep reading. Here's the story!

**Chapter Three**

Colonial Expeditionary Force

A secret fleet had been assembled by the previous Colonial Government Administration, who were more liberal with military budget than the Adar Administration. This taskforce was called the Colonial Expeditiionary Force. It had been sent out to find Kobol and use any information gained there to find the fabled Thirteenth Colony in the hope that the Thirteenth Colony would have technologically progressed in a different pattern than the Colonies. If the Thirteenth Colony could be found, it was hoped to set up a diplomatic relationship with them and acquire some of their technology to aid the Colonial Government in defending against the Cylons. Travelling the stars, the force had tracked the information gained from Kobol to a small region of space further towards the galactic centre of the Orion Arm than the Twelve Colonies. There, they had picked up radio transmissions and had traced them back to their orgin – a blue, green and white planet populated by humans not to dissimilar to themselves. A planet that they called Earth.

Once they had found Earth, they sent two courier ships and an escort back to the Colonies to deliver the news. The Colonies had then prepared a second fleet to send out to establish a forward base in relatively close proximity to Earth. This second fleet, on the way back to the Colonial Expeditionary Force, had encountered a drifting old Cylon Base-ship approximately half way between Earth and the Colonies – a significant distance past the area of space that the Colonials believed the Cylons to be in. This had caused significant alarm and had caused the Colonial Government to send a military force to the Colonial Expeditionary Fleet as well. That second fleet had arrived eight months ago.

The fleet now consisted of twelve battlestars, four of which were Mercury Class battlestars, at least three dozen escorts, multiple Agro and tylium mining and refining ships, as well as a large hospital ship and a few liners. The fleet also had five tenders used for repairing all of the ships and construction of their forward command base. Not that they were going to be necessary soon, as the fleet was three-quarters through the construction of a large anchorage that would form the Colonial's forward base for operations in and around Earth.

After the first Cylon war, the Colonies had done a proverbial backflip on their technology base. They had to downgrade their technology to minimise the chances of it being hacked by the Cylons. Throughout Colonial society, all traces of the advanced technology they had possessed before the Cylon war had disappeared. The Colonials had relied on old, outdated technology that did not rely on computer networks or wireless signals to operate to defeat the cylons. This had greatly reduced the computing power of the Colonies.

Schematics and working examples of this technology was still kept by the Colonial Defence Department and Intelligence Agencies in case it was ever needed again. The Expeditionary Force had been given this classified technology. Of course, much of it had been vastly modified to minimise the chances of any future network hacks – the largest modifications were that there were no wireless networks occurring in the fleet at all, and the second was that all operational systems that controlled anything to do with life support, damage control and ship operations were isolated from the networks. The fleet would be able to operate using the current level of Colonial Technology: the advanced technology was only there to improve their abilities and was only to be used at the discretion of ship commanders. This allowed the crews to enjoy physically linked holoband networks in their free time and have computer sheets. What was more important was that the military was able to use limited artificial intelligence for data gathering operations. They had developed a series of small drones that basically consisted of an active and passive sensor package, FTL drive and steering control system, as well as a computer processor holding a dumbed-down artificial intelligence which was able to analyse information coming from its sensors and react to varying situations in the field. These drones could pick their targets at will and were programmed to jump back to the fleet if any unexpected parameters were to arise. They had placed a number of them around Earth fairly easily because of the large volume of debris in Earth Orbit. From what the Colonials could tell, the people of Earth hadn't developed centralised communications arrays yet and their orbit was littered with thousands of satellites, not to mention debris. The Colonials were depending on the assumption that the Earther's were not able to track all of the objects in Earth-orbit and would not detect the difference between their probes and some debris.

So it was an unexpected event when three of the seven sensor probes deployed to Earth jumped into the system which housed the Colonial Expeditionary Force. It was the last thing that Admiral Lawson Henry on board the Battlestar Hercules wanted. The Hercules had been part of the initial expedition sent to Kobol and later, onto Earth. Once they had found a suitable system in close proximity to Earth to establish a forward base, the Colonial Government had agreed to a one-year rotation of ships through the area. The Hercules had been away from the Colonies for almost two years now after travelling through the stars to find Kobol and later Earth. They were getting ready to start to head back to the Colonies in two days, where the Government would have to have come up with some reason why a new Battlestar appears in Colonial Space with no records or history. There was a high likelihood that the ship, as well as all of the other returning ships, would be kept secret and not announced to the public. The crews would likely change, a new batch being required to sign non-disclosure agreements, but the ships were likely to officially not exist.

"What do the probes show Lieutenant?" Admiral Lawson asked the communications officer.

"We're downloading the data now. The probes have advised that a possible Cylon attack on Earth is currently underway. Ten Basestars and approximately five thousand additional raiders. All of which are in a new configuration than what we've previously seen," the communications officer replied.

"Set condition one. Put me through on a priority channel to the fleet," he said to the comms officer. After a few moments the comms officer indicated that Admiral Henry had a direct connection to the rest of the fleet. "Attention all ships. We have just received intelligence from our probes surrounding Earth. They indicate that a Cylon attack is currently underway. I am engaging Charlie Protocol, with all ships to jump out to Earth within ten minutes at Condition One. Viper squadrons are to enter the atmosphere and intercept missiles heading towards major population centres. Battlestars are to focus on Cylon Baseships. Escorts are to focus on suppressing Cylon Raiders. Raptors and assault teams are to target Cylon ground forces if any have made it past Earth's defences. Our probes indicate that Cylon baseships and raiders have are in a new configuration than what we are used to. Its been forty years since we've last seen them, so expect anything. It is time we reveal ourselves to our cousins from Kobol," the Admiral said before severing the connection.

Charlie Protocol was one of a number of scenarios that had been developed by the fleet in the event that Earth or the fleet's position was attacked by Cylons. Charlie Protocol would result in eighty-percent of the military fleet jumping into low-orbit locations around Earth to defend against Cylon attackers. Admiral Lawson Henry knew that he wasn't going home any time soon. As the crew of the Hercules began their preparations for a military jump into a hostile location, the Admiral had one more thing that he needed to do.

"Nikita, tell the _Crixis_ that they're going home early. Get them to relay a message back to the Colonies. Message begins "Cylon attack against Earth underway. Colonial defence units are entering Earth system to give aid. Recommend bolstering defences around Cyrannus system because of a risk of a coordinated attack against all thirteen colonies. Message ends," he instructed the communications officer.

**BC304 Hammond – Earth Orbit**

Things were not going well. Samantha Carter had seen multiple flashes of nuclear detonations on Earth's surface. Missiles were getting through their defences. There were just so many of the fighters armed with nuclear missiles that the Hammond couldn't hold them all off. What was worse was that crews on-board the enemies capital ships were learning very fast. Whenever the Hammond came into weapons range, they would use their jump drives and go to the other side of the planet. The Hammond's lack of a hyperdrive essentially allowed the enemy capital ships to outrun the Hammond around the planet. Although they had taken out four of the capital ships so far, they were having a difficult time on the others. Furthermore they had used all of their nukes and were now beaming nuclear weapons up from the weapons stockpiles of America and Russia, depending which side of the planet they were on. Once they were beamed up, the crew of the Hammond would have to arm the warheads and then signal to the beaming teams that they were alright to be deployed. Since the enemy capital ships were using the planet as a cover, it was impossible for the Hammond to beam the warheads onto the ships. Instead they were using them to destroy concentrations of enemy fighters.

"Sir, more spatial distortions detected in mid-orbit... more enemy fighters appearing," the sensors officer said to her. Carter was surprised at the overwhelming numbers of fighters the enemy used. They were effective too – small, highly manoeuvrable platforms to deploy nuclear weapons from. She briefly closed her eyes as another series of nuclear weapons impacted on the shields of the Hammond.

"Shields are down to seventy percent," someone yelled out.

"Beaming warheads into concentrations of enemy fighters," someone else called.

"How is engineering coming with repairing the hyperdrive?" Carter queried the room in general. She knew that everyone had a job to do, and someone would chase up the relevant information for her.

"They're almost done sir. They are having a hard time, having to make small repairs to the shield generators and weapons as they are fired," someone responded. That made Carter a small bit relieved. Once they had the hyperdrive active, they could make hit and run attacks against the enemy capital ships and destroy them in a few minutes. What was puzzling her was the identity of these attackers – she had no clue who they were. It was obvious that they wanted Earth destroyed with the amount of nukes they were throwing around, but they had never encountered this race before, at all. She could not understand their motives.

"Sir, new contacts are jumping into low-earth orbit. Sir, they are more capital ships, a similar size to the others, but their mass is up to ten times greater," the sensors officer called out.

"Bring up an image of them," Carter replied. On her tablet, an image of the new ships appeared. They looked completely different than the other capital ships attacking Earth. She supposed that these would be their heavy hitters.

"Sir, they are launching fighters and firing on enemy ships," the sensors officer said. "Enemy forces are re-directing their fire onto the new arrivals."

Carter looked at her tablet and saw a wall of fire surround the image of the nearest ship to them. Spending a moment to think about the image some more, she could see dozens of rail-gun batteries lining the new ships, each spewing out hundreds of rounds per minute towards enemy fighters. They were essentially putting up a very dense flack field between their ship and enemy fighters and missiles, destroying anything that had targeted their ship or entered the flack field. They were tearing through the enemy fighters, absolutely destroying their ranks as they attempted to turn around and avoid the wall of ammunition being spewed from the new ships.

"Receiving reports from the ground sir. Small ships have jumped into Earth's atmosphere and are attacking enemy ground forces," Lt. Hailey called out. Carter was puzzled, it was not possible to jump into an atmosphere, even the Asgard hadn't mastered that ability.

"There's a transmission coming over the radio waves sir. It appears to be broadcast via our new arrivals. Putting it on speaker," the communications officer said.

"Attention Earth forces. This is Admiral Lawson Henry of the Colonial Defence Forces on the Battlestar Hercules. We are here to help you to repel Cylon forces. Do not attack us. We are here to help," the transmission said on a repeating cycle.

Instantly, the Hammond lurched sideways and Carter was thrown off of her seat as the main power to the ship was cut off. She could hear screams throughout the bridge and in the hallways outside. Recovering she could see that severe damage had been done to the ship somehow.

"What happened?" she called out. It was a few moments before anyone responded.

"Of the enemy fighters jumped inside the shields and nuked us," someone called out. "Our sub-light engines have been disabled and we are venting atmosphere into space from several compartments. No reports on casualties yet."

It was at that moment that Carter prayed to whatever it was that she believed in. That attack had surely delayed the engineering teams from repairing the hyperdrive. It also indicated that the enemy fighters were adapting to Earth's superior technology and finding weak spots. She realised that the fate of Earth was completely in the hands of the new arrivals.

"More friendly capital ships jumping into the system. They are targeting enemy capital ships and doing incredible damage," someone called out.

As more and more enemy capital ships were extinguished out of the sky, Carter began to have a little hope. It was quashed as soon as the sensor officer spoke again.

"Sir, debris from the destroyed capital ships and friendly ships is reigning down on population centres and causing widespread destruction. Cape Town in South Africa has been hit and almost wiped off the map with smaller damage to other cities around the world," the sensor officer reported.

"Put me through to the friendly ships," Carter said. She kept watching the view screen showing the nearest friendly capital ship as it was engulfed in small explosions of conventional enemy missiles impacting on its hull. There was suddenly a series of bright flashes as three nuclear warheads detonated on its hull. Carter had written the ship off but was surprised when the flashes dissipated. The ship was still there and looking relatively no worse for wear. There were a series of hull breaches along the fuselage, but there was no major structural damage. More importantly, it seemed as if the turrents along the ship doubled their rate of fire and spewed explosive rounds into the nearest capital ship.

"This is commander Carter of the Earth ship Hammond. We have significant debris impacting on population centres around the planet. Any help you can render in intercepting debris falling towards the planet would be greatly appreciated," Carter spoke.

"This is Admiral Henry. We have raptors intercepting debris in-atmosphere at the moment and are doing our best. Our sensors indicate that Cylon forces are pulling out," Carter heard. Carter couldn't see it, it appeared to her that they were retreating to re-form their forces for another assault.

That was put to rest as the Daedalus jumped into Earth Orbit and began reiging destruction on Cylon Forces. It immediately began performing hit-and-run attacks against Cylon base stars using its hyperdrive to emerge near the base star and either beam on-board a nuke or slice it in half using hte Asgard beam weapon. Within ten minutes of the Daedalus arriving in the system, all Cylon base ships had been destroyed and raiders, both in orbit and in the atmosphere, were jumping away. In total the attack had lasted for one hour and had cost Earth its entire contingent of F-302s, all of Atlantis' drones, the majority of communications and military satellites in orbit, and thirty million lives. The attack was over, but what was to come would truly test the peoples and governments of Earth and the Colonies combined. Large scale riots, food shortages, wars, political assassinations, and deceit would be the main outcomes of the Cylon attack against Earth as its political structure disintegrated and chaos ensured. The cylon attack was merely a catalyst to the internal destruction Earther's were able to inflict on themselves. However this time would ensure that the Thirteen Colonies of Kobol would re-unite and form a machine that would change the Milky Way Galaxy and those around it. Together, Earth and the Twelve Colonies of Kobol would leave a mark on the galaxy akin to what the Ancients, Goa'uld, Tok'ra and Asgard had left. However, it could not last. There was an ever-ringing truth in the Colonial's belief system – that life existed as a cycle of birth, destruction, re-birth and death. This described basic human nature, and it was basic human nature that would tear down the empire forged in the wake of the Cylon Attack on Earth.


End file.
